Gwen's 10 to Icecream
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Summer's hot, and Gwen's not going to be denied of icecream


I don't own Ben 10

* * *

GWEN'S 10 TO ICECREAM

"Man, its hot!"

It sure was, and his body tells the entire story. He was soaking with perspiration and he could barely recognize a dry spot in his body. He looked like a sponge.

"Well, isn't it a brilliant idea to go to the park in the middle of a scorching summer afternoon!"

The girl he's with wasn't any different. Her sarcastic remark had a tone the expresses every loath in their current situation. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she wasn't planning on wiping them since she was already soaked.

"Got any better places to go?"

"We could've stayed in the RV, knuckle head! At least it's air-conditioned."

"FIY, the thing's completely overheated. And the malls are like cans of tuna already, unless you want to barge in on crowds of stinking, sweating people."

"Urgh… forget it. I don't wanna smell like a fatty old man."

"But you already do."

"Shut up! I do not!"

Relief temporarily tapped them as a gentle, cool breeze suddenly wafted up their direction. It didn't last long, but oh how that felt very nice!

"Yeah, that's better."

Gwen leaned forward, hoping to get more of this swift coolness.

"See? I told you the park's the best place to go on a hot day."

Their pores began to ease down a bit, but the lack of liquid caused Ben to replenish his system. He opened his backpack and took a bottle of ice-water. The cold sensation felt good as he savored the icy feeling traveling down his throat while drinking.

"Ahh… that was nice. Want some?"

He offered the bottle to Gwen who was already in her third batch of towel-wiping.

"No thanks."

"You should drink some. You're body will get dehydrated."

The girl noticed a tone of concern in his voice and was, in some way, deeply touched.

"Ok then."

She took the bottle and gulped down. Ben watched her as her lips was pressed on the nozzle where his own was previously was. He blushed, thinking of their lips touching indirectly.

"Ahh… thanks a bunch."

"No prob."

Their fingers brushed against each other as Gwen handed him the bottle. The girl didn't notice, but Ben was quick to sense. He returned the bottle and began fondling with the other stuff he brought along with him, hoping desperately Gwen didn't notice the red tints on his cheeks.

"Hey Ben, got some cash?"

He reached down his side pocket and felt his wallet.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

Gwen gave him one of her brilliant smiles and said…

"Will you buy me some ice-cream?"

"In your dreams! I'm not gonna waste my 5 weeks worth of allowance on you!"

He possessively held his wallet, acting as if someone was going to take it from him.

"Oh, come on. Just one lousy cone. You don't have to buy some for yourself, you know."

"Forget it!"

"Pleeeeaaase!"

Her puppy pout was nothing to be ignored. Ben found himself staring at her cute cousin. But he wasn't about to break his grounds. He quickly thought of an escape route from this predicament.

"Give me one acceptable reason why in the world I would treat you some ice-cream. You got 10 chances."

That was close. If hadn't broken the stare he would've submitted to Gwen's whims.

The girl became thoughtful and after some time gave Ben an evil grin that would soon be followed by the boy's humiliation.

"Alright, lets see… first of, I don't have my cash with me."

"Hah! Tough luck!"

"Second, it's your stupid idea to go here so you might as well make up for that..."

"Well, you agreed to come so it's not my fault."

"…and seeing as I'm the girl here, you should at least try to be a gentleman and cough up some quarter…"

"Mmm… Nope, that's no good reason at all."

But deep inside, he knew she had a point. And buying some sweets for his dear cousin would've been an inviting idea.

Gwen became critical. She careful looks at Ben, studying his features and searching for a weak spot. The boy felt her eyes on his face and became quite conscious.

"What, giving up already?"

He said that to hide the blush he was dying to withhold. But Gwen had a sharp eye. She smiled at him ever so brightly and gave a remarked in a gingerly manner…

"You should buy me some ice-cream coz I'm cute!"

Ben was surprise.

"Wa-what kind of reason is that?"

"…and coz you think I'm cute too!"

She giggled at her own words causing Ben to blush more.

"So-so what?"

He tried to act cool but his red face denied him the desired impression on himself. His answer, though, was quite a surprise on Gwen.

"Oh, you really do?"

"Oh, shoot!"

He mustered under his breath. Man, he was so caught. What to do? What to do?

"You got 4 more chances or my wallet's not spilling out anything."

Gwen thought deeply and finally drew a conclusion she herself was surprise to make.

"I'll give you a kiss if you buy me one!"

That sounded so natural it seemed like Gwen wanted to say it. Poor Ben could only turn a darker shade of red. But the girl saw he wasn't responding in any way so she figured why settle for a kiss from her when…

"…and you can kiss me too!"

Yup, Ben was already a tomato. I guess you could say he have lost this one.

"And if you buy me an ice-cream I'll…"

She scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear. But Ben could no longer, shall we say, 'take the heat' of the conversation. He immediately stood up and walked, or better yet, ran towards the ice-cream man who was watching them the whole time.

"Give me your best flavor."

He demanded to the jolly man who mused on his flushed features.

"I see your girlfriend got the best of you, kid."

He handed Ben the cone with 3 scoops of ice-cream.

"She's not my girlfriend."

He grumbled. That didn't help the heat on his face. He paid the man, thanked him, and walked back over to Gwen. The man smiled and reminisce his own childhood.

"Ah, to be young and in love."

Back to the cousins…

"Here."

"Thanks!"

She looked like a spoiled child as she grabs the sugar coated cone from his hand. The creamy, cold stuff was very good. She licked each topping of flavor and bit on a few chunks of chocolate that were sprouting on the first scoop.

"Mmm… this is good! Want some?"

"No."

"Are you suuurreeee?"

She began tempting him by waving the confection on his face, as if luring him on something. Ben, of course got tired of resisting anything from her already, he grabbed the cone and dipped his lips on ice-cream.

"Hey, not bad."

Gwen smiled. She was glad he liked it.

Ben took another nibble on the vanilla part, leaving a small, creamy spot on his left cheek. He gave her back her ice-cream, his blush completely forgotten and subsided, but not for long…

Gwen took care of that small spot by kissing his left cheek, leaving his face clean but yet again, cherry red.

"Yup, not bad at all."

She smiled sweetly at him. Ben was bound to enjoy his ice-creams in a whole new different way.

"Um, Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"About that last reason you said…"

The girl looked at him, eyes sparkling. She wondered what he had in mind.

* * *

The end

Hope you like it!

I'd appriciate some reviews. thanks!


End file.
